Wing
}} Wing (うぃんぐ) known for doing piano and also synthesizer arranges of VOCALOID songs. Wing is associated with utaite Yuuto, and further more with utaite Kony and Aburan. Aside from that, also with guitarist fu-rin. Playlist -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Yuuto (vo) (2010.09.06) # "Double Lariat" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Yuuto (vo) (2010.10.21) # "Nade Nade" (2010.11.05) # "Pero Pero" (2010.11.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.11.10) # "Panda Hero" feat. Reiji (vo), Raruka☆ (vo), co-suke (vo), Shiro (g), oh-bakun (b) and Wing (p, d) (2011.01.26) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (2011.02.12) # "Arasa is Mine" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Yuuto (vo) (2011.04.24) # "Yoru ga Kuraba mata" (2011.07.03) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.07.10) # "Love・is・Over" feat. Wing (p) and Iincho (vo) (2011.07.12) # "Mikansen Ningen" (2011.07.12) # "Oppai no Hi ni Bakunyuu Ondo" (2011.08.01) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (2011.08.26) # "Anime Songs Medley" (2011.09.02) # "Shabon Ou" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Kony (vo) (2011.09.11) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.29) # "Hanamizuki" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Kony (vo) (2011.10.01) # "Senbonzakura" -Ballad ver.- (2011.10.02) # "Kagerou Days" -Synthesizer ver.- (2011.10.06) # "Senbonzakura" -Ballad ver.- (2011.10.06) # "Hello, Worker" -Ballad ver.- (2011.10.16) # "Envy Catwalk" -Ballad ver.- (2011.10.29) # "Osorezan Re・voir" (2011.10.29) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.11.06) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.13) # "10 % Luv." -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and koma’n (vo) (2011.11.19) # "Nouzen Katsura" feat. Wing (p), Nayugorou (vo) and KEISUKE (vo) (2011.11.29) # "X'mas & VOCALOID Medley" -Piano ver. with extra- (2011.12.10) # "Bokura no Ochinpo." -X'mas arrange ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Kony (vo) (2011.12.25) # "PONPONPON" feat. Wing (p) and Aburan (vo) (2012.01.01) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.01.09) # "Tell Your World" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Yuuto (vo) (2012.02.13) # "18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen" -Synthesizer ver.- (2012.02.18) # "Senbonzakura" feat. RyoN (vo), fu-rin (g), Uiharu (b), Wing (k) and Kirishima (d) (2012.03.30) # "Kimi no Te, Boku ni Te" -Piano ver. Nicokara- (2012.04.08) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" (2012.04.12) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Yuuto (vo) (2012.04.14) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.04.17) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos" -Synthesizer- (2012.04.26) # "Shiryokukensa" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Yuuto (vo) (2012.06.08) # "Pierrot" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Eal (vo) (2012.06.17) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Yuuto (vo) (2012.07.02) # "stand by me" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p), Aburan (vo) and Kony (vo) (2012.07.11) # "Ama no Jaku" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Shinshakaijin (vo) (2012.08.13) # "Amazing Grace" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Aburan (vo) (2012.08.31) # "Sayoko" -Piano ver.- feat. Wing (p) and S!N (vo) (2012.09.14) # "Sayoko" -Piano ver Nicokara key 4 down- (2012.09.15) # "Makka na Taiyou" feat. Wing (p), fu-rin (g) and Aburan (vo) (2012.09.22) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2012.10.31) # "Country Road" -English ver.- feat. Wing (p) and Cocolu (vo) (2012.12.29) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2013.01.31) # "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Wing (p) and Miihamu (vo) (2013.02.08) # "Eien Hanabi" feat. Wing (p) and maro. (vo) (2013.02.19) # "Kabepanman March" feat. Wing (p), Kony (vo) and vipTenchou (vo) (2013.02.19) # "Yobanashi Deceive" -Synthesizer ver.- (2013.02.20) # "1925" (2013.02.27) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" feat. fu-rin (g, d, vo) and Wing (p) (2013.03.10) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (2013.03.12) # "Higurashi Moratorium" -Synthesizer ver.- (2013.03.16) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. Wing (p) and fu-rin (rest) (2013.03.28) # "Shinitagari" (2013.04.15) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" -Piano & Acoustic ver.- feat. Wing (p), fu-rin (g) and Aho no Sakata (vo) (2013.05.03) # "Outer Science" -Synthesizer ver.- (2013.08.31) # "Summertime Record" (2013.09.03) }} Discography Solo Albums Participation Gallery Trivia * She was born on January 02 in Osaka and currently is in the thirties.Wing's Nico Nico Pedia entryWing's Nico Nico Douga community